In the Blood
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: With the looming threat of dark forces planning to overcome Beacon Hills, Marin Morell, whose real name is Emily Bennett, makes a choice to bring not only her descendants Lucy and Bonnie but risks seeing her mate, Niklaus Mikaelson after a hundred and sixty-four years. Meanwhile Stiles begins having nightmares again of a life he might have had long ago.
1. Dreaming as If Death Itself Was Undone

**In the Blood **

With the looming threat of dark forces planning to overcome Beacon Hills, Marin Morell, whose real name is Emily Bennett, makes a choice to bring not only her descendants Lucy and Bonnie but risks seeing her mate, Niklaus Mikaelson after a hundred and sixty-four years. Meanwhile Stiles begins having nightmares again of a life he might have had long ago. Can Lydia, Scott and Derek help him? Post season 4 of Vampire Diaries with a AU content, after 3A of Teen Wolf.

* * *

><p>I.<p>

Dreaming as if Death Itself Was Undone

He was running through the forest. His lungs were burning and his legs were starting to give. He didn't know how long he had been running, but he knew he couldn't stop. If he stopped he was dead. If he so much as looked behind him he was sure he would freeze in fear. The pounding of his heart, pumping blood through his veins, the very instinct to survive is what was driving him.

That and the snarling, inhumane sounds he heard not too far off.

He pushed faster, trying to keep going. He was fighting a losing battle. He knew he was.

He was going to die here, in this forest. Killed by the savage beasts his father warned him to stay away from. He stopped, bracing himself against a tree to catch his breath. In the distance, away from the snarling sounds of his possible death, was a voice calling out to him. The voice told him to keep running. It grew closer and he felt someone grab his shoulders.

"What are you doing? We must not stop here. They will catch us!"

They never should have come, he thinks as he turns his head, seeing the figures in the distance growling closer. They would die tonight. Both of them. He looked back at his companion. Frighten blue eyes and golden colored locks that framed his face. He shook his head.

If one of them was to die, he was almost sure it would be him. Not his companion.

He could not bare to lose him.

"We have to go!" cried the older man.

"I know. Come on!" he said and grabbed his hand, running through the woods. His breathing was still labored, his lung burning as they pushed what little oxygen it had been able to receive in his short break. He let go of his companion and watched as they rushed ahead, telling him to hurry. Warning him not to look back and lag behind. He kept going.

Movement alerted him out the corner of his eye. One of them had caught up to them. And it was headed straight for his companion.

No.

Not his brother.

He pushed, racing towards his sibling and as the beast snarled, its claws aimed right for his brother's throat. He flung out his arms, shoving his brother to the ground, as far away from the beast. Its claws caught him, tearing into his clothing and piercing through his skin. He felt the searing pain as he fell to the forest floor. The beast above him was in the former of a wolf, one larger and more demonic looking that any of the ones he saw roaming the woods at night.

Its golden eyes caught his and the emotions he saw struck his soul: savage, no form of human left in its depths. The beast was in control and it chilled him to the core. He turned his head, watching as his companion began to stir.

The words "Run, get to the village!" were there on his lips but died where they had formed as the creature above started tearing into him. He could feel the blood run down his form, smell the scents of the forest, the wolf and the bitter copper of his life essence as it stained his clothing and watered the dry grass crimson. He could hear a name being cried out over the snarls, over his own screaming.

His name.

His brother was crying for him, begging the wolves to leave him be.

He turned his eyes on his brother, brown meeting blue one last time. Weakly he raised an arm, his hand opening and fingers extending to try and reach for his brother. Do not weep for me, he pleads as the wolf raises its claws.

A name escapes his lips, his final breath, as the wolf's claws slash his throat.

Life fades from him slowly.

And he wakes up screaming.

* * *

><p>"They're back aren't they?"<p>

Of course it would be Scott who notices something is off.

Scott almost always seems to notice something is off about him. He just nods his head. The concern in Scott's eyes only makes it worse as they walk through the hallways of school. He's going to ask. Of course he's going to ask.

So to distract himself as his best friend gears up to pop the question, Stiles takes to opening his locker.

"How long has this been going on?"

As long as he can remember, he wants to say. But Scott knows that. Scott has always known that. He enters the locker combination and pulls out his History book. He turns towards his best friend, who is still awaiting an answer. He wants to know. "Stiles, how long has this been going on?" he asks, his voice raising just a bit.

Stiles hates that. He hates that now that his best friend has become an Alpha, he seems to have gotten it in his head that he can boss him around. He shut his locker door a little bit too hard, causing Scott to frown. "Stiles," he began again.

"Don't," he warns, his anger seeping to the surface. Coming back to life after dying to save his father, the still bitter reminder that he was the only human (Allison may have been a human but she has some fucking perks being a hunter) in a pack of werewolves, and of course the fact that he now had to worry about his dad possibly ending up dead due to his involvement in the supernatural, it all did not sit well with Stiles. He didn't need this shit.

Not now.

Not when he's dreaming about being killed by the very creature his best friend has become.

"Stiles," Scott said, his voice cracking softly. "I'm sorry, I just...I'm worried about you."

"Yeah well thanks for that," he said, sarcasm in his tone. "But I don't feel like talking about it."

Scott looked like he had just been shot with an arrow laced with wolfs bane and made of mountain ash. "Stiles please."

"Not now Scott," he said, his voice firm. "I just need to think. Maybe it's a side effect from what happened."

He brushes past Scott, past Lydia and Allison as they head his way, with not even a goodbye or hello.

* * *

><p>"What can I help you with today?" asked Ms. Morell, her voice curious. She reached into her file cabinet, searched for his file and once she located, pulled it out and shut the cabinet with breaking so much as a nail. Her deep brown eyes were a mystery. It was like she kept a close reign on her emotions, not even letting anything other than composure show. She waves her hand towards the chair in front of her desk. "Have a seat," she tells him.<p>

Stiles takes a seat, dropping his bag to the floor next to the chair and leans back. She reaches for the pen in her cup. She clicks it open with her thumb, pressing the point to her paper. She arches an eyebrow, waiting.

"I'm trying to figure out how to say this," he begins, unsure of how or why he can talk to her so easily. She had been a part of this whole ordeal. Of him coming close losing his dad, Lydia and actually looking Erica and Boyd. Her and that pack of Alphas with their red eyes that remind of the blood that stains his shirt in his dreams, colors the grass a shade of red. He shivers visually and Marin's mask of blankness cracks, concern showing in her face.

"Are you cold?"

"No," he tells her. It's not a lie. At least that's what he tells himself as a chill of death sweeps into his skin. "I've been having these dreams."

"A possible side effect of stress," she interjects as she begins writing it down. "What are these dreams about Stiles?"

"Death," he says, his voice suddenly thick with emotion. "A bloody, gruesome death."

"Hmm," she says and writes the words down. "Are you feeling it's a possible side effect of what's happened recently?"

She meant dying and coming back. He shakes his head. "I don't know."

She nods. "Maybe if you told me what these dreams are about."

He shivers. "I just told you, it's about death."

"Whose?"

Mine, he wants to say. A death he's been envisioning since he was five years old and he woke in the dead of night crying for his mom and dad. As he got older, the dreams began to expand. At first, it was just him lying on the ground and then getting his throat slashed open. But as he got older, he started the dreams running through a forest. And by the age of ten, a few years after his mother's death, he had been dreaming of watching transform, heard their agonizing screams and watched as they turned from human to beast. Heard their bones and limbs snap and rearrange them themselves as skin became covered with a pelt and their mouth falling open in howls. He also remembers running with a companion. His brother, a man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Stiles," Ms. Morrell calls, pulling him from his thoughts. He looked up at the guidance counselor, seeing the concern in her eyes. "Whose death do you see?"

"It's my death," he answers. "I've been having this dream since I was five years, always having my throat slashed."

"Slashed, like with a knife?" Marin asks. Stiles shakes his head and makes a claw with his hand, running it along his throat. "I see. A werewolf kills you in your dreams."

He nods grimly.

"You said you'd been having them since you were five, this dream."

"Dreams."

"Excuse me?" she asked, puzzled.

"It's not just that one," Stile tells her and takes a shaky breath. "I've dreamed about a family as well. A long time ago, I mean. I have four older brothers and a sister. She takes after our mother, hair the color of a sun beam and eyes that are bright and filled with the curiosity of a young girl. Our mother, she was a stern but loving woman. But I know, in these dreams, she's also cold and manipulating. Our father, he was a man of pride. He wanted the perfect family and for some reason, he always picked on one of my brothers. He always bullied him and I wanted to stop it but I can't. I can never open my mouth to tell him to stop."

"But they're just dreams," Marin interjects, although the unsettling of her stomach tells her another story. "Stiles that is all they are."

"What if they're not?" he shot back and ran a hand through his hair. "What if, when I died during that ritual for the Nemeton to find my dad, what it unlocked the things I wanted to forget? What if these dreams are a past life?"

Marin slips back into her blank mask. "Stiles reincarnation is nothing but a myth."

"So were werewolves and druids and kanimas but you've seen them walking around."

He had a point, she realized. "How can you be sure this past life is yours?

It felt so real, he wanted to say. He wanted to tell her about how he felt like these dreams were memories long since passed. But how long? From the looks of the clothes, the Middle Ages; years before Columbus discovered America.

He looked Marin in the eyes, the expression he let show was one of fear. She could tell, he was afraid. He was very afraid. She felt her heart go out to him.

"It just does," he answers after a long time. She nods.

She might not know of reincarnation, but she does know what it's like to walk around with the memories of a past life. Even if she had not died—she had simply buried them away.


	2. No More Dreaming

**In the Blood **

With the looming threat of dark forces planning to overcome Beacon Hills, Marin Morell, whose real name is Emily Bennett, makes a choice to bring not only her descendants Lucy and Bonnie but risks seeing her mate, Niklaus Mikaelson after a hundred and sixty-four years. Meanwhile Stiles begins having nightmares again of a life he might have had long ago. Can Lydia, Scott and Derek help him? Post season 4 of Vampire Diaries with a AU content, after 3A of Teen Wolf.

* * *

><p>II.<p>

No More Dreaming

* * *

><p>Stiles was certain - no he was a hundred percent sure - he was dreaming. He knew this because he didn't just happen to fall asleep during one of Coach's rants about the corrupt school system and end up in a quarry somewhere. It had been bright and sunny when he had closed his eyes and now it was dark and the stars shining about him were not as interesting as he thought they would be. Stiles glanced around, taking in his surroundings.<p>

The quarry was dark, but the glow and roar of the fires going on around him gave him worry. He watched as a young girl with long dark hair, olive skin and was grabbed by a face he knew. A face that haunted his dreams. He was dressed more modern, blonde hair shorter, pressed against his head in a kind of flat style. His blue eyes were colder, reminding Stiles of Peter. Even the smile on his face reminded him of Derek's psycho, can't seem to stay dead, uncle.

He watched as the blonde man roughly yanked her head back and with a hiss, drove for her neck. Stiles dry heaved as he watched as the girl fought and tried her hardest to survive. But he could see her dying, he saw it in her paling complexion, heard in her dying gasps. He was almost certain he was going to hurl when she was dropped like a rag doll.

The man had blood smeared along his lips, his eyes gold like the wolves that plagued his nightmares. The golden hue bore into him from across the flames and he watched as they died out. He could see more corpses.

All women.

A woman with a wooden stake through her heart. A woman who looked like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. He could see the organ laying across from her and he wanted to vomit. He could feel the bile rising in his throat. His knees bucked as he watched the young woman who had been with him, a black girl who he could admit was beautiful, drop to the ground but the sickening sound a neck snapping was not something he hadn't heard before.

Stiles shut his eyes as he heard a loud scream. It was male and it sounded as if he was dying. Was he dying? Stiles wanted to look but he feared opening his eyes could only cause him to upchuck. He tried to take in a deep breath but all he could smell was smoke and burnt earth. The scream grew louder and he pressed his palms against his ears. He had to drown out the sound.

He was dreaming.

He was dreaming.

The screams got louder and he cracked open an eye to see a man in a well tailored suit standing over the blonde man. He knew their names. Elijah was the man hovering over the younger one, Nik. Elijah's hand came down like a viper, the sound of flesh being torn apart and Nik's painful scream made his chest heavy and his stomach churn.

_Please don't,_ Stiles begged silently. _Please Elijah, don't do it. Don't kill him._

Elijah moved, his eye determined and Stiles found himself crying out before he could see the whole thing. He could hear his shouting out for Elijah not to do, to spare his brother. But after that he found himself in an all too familiar setting.

Stiles arose off his hands and knees. He looked around, searching for them. Searching for the sounds.

They were close. He could sense them.

The growling comes first, then Stiles feels his legs moving. He can see the blur of blonde, tan and white even in the pale moonlight and know it's Nik. He can feel himself fall to the ground as he is caught and wolves start to crawl at him. He knows his death is coming. And yet, as the claws slice into his throat, drawing blood and taking his life, Stiles scream all the same.

* * *

><p>It's getting louder, Lydia realizes as she sits in her history class. The growling sounds she hears, the annoying sounds in her ear that only she can hear, it gets louder with each second. And she wants to scream. She wants to drown out the sounds.<p>

Drown out the noise that she doesn't want to hear. She wants the scream to wash away the feeling of dread and death; to calm to searing pain coming from her throat.

She takes a deep breath, feeling it crawl up her throat and just as it is about to pry out of her mouth, another noise sounds. One that has everyone in the class jump. A scream. A loud, agonizing male scream. And it's haunting because Lydia knows that scream.

She's heard it before.

Stiles; he's screaming. He's in pain, the voices in her head tell her. Go to him, save him, be with him. Tie him to solid ground.

She's out of her seat before she can stop herself and out the door before the teacher can finish calling her name.

Stiles needs her. He had always been there for her and she was going to be there for him.

So she follows the screaming, going from the halls to the music room. She sees Allison and Scott there; the hunter is watching helplessly as her ex-boyfriend tries to calm his best friend. But oddly, Stiles is backing away from Scott's soothing touch. He's crying out for him to stay away. He sounds different, Lydia notices. Stiles's voice is carrying a light accent. She can't place it but if she had to guess, it was English.

The redhead steps towards the two, cautious. Her heels make light taps as she brushes her hand along Scott's shoulder. Brown eyes meet green ones and she smiles, asking him to let her take over. The Alpha nods. He'll do anything to help Stiles. Lydia bends down, watching as Stiles continues to shake, continues to sink deeper and deeper into himself.

"Stiles," she calls, her voice a warm whisper. Terrified brown eyes gaze at her, trying to focus on her. "Stiles, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I didn't want him to die," Stiles whispered, his voice shaken. She could hear him, hear some of the Stiles she remembers, but the accent was clouding it. It was like he was fully there. "I didn't want him to die, but I didn't want him to become a monster. I didn't want either of them to become monsters!"

"Who Stiles?" Lydia questioned.

"Nik and Eli," he responded. "I didn't die so that they could...so that they could become monsters."

Lydia and Allison frowned. The banshee turned to Scott, hoping for answers. He nodded his head, he knew what Stiles was talking about. Lydia turned back to Stiles, taking in that he was holding his neck. The voices whispered in her ear.

_"Poor boy,"_ they said in hushed voices. It was so fast she almost couldn't hear them.

"Stiles," she called and he looked at her. "What happened to you neck?" she asked and reached out. He swatted her hand away.

"Don't touch it!" he cried. "Please don't, I don't want you to see them."

"See what Stiles?" asked Allison. "What happened to you?"

"I died," whispered Stiles. "I died for Nik, to protect him for those things, and he...he became one of them!"

"Stiles," Lydia said and touched his hand. He jolted, looking at her, slight recognition in his eyes. "You're alive. Okay, you're alive and you're safe and nothing is going to hurt you, alright?"

He searched her face and reached a hand out, running a hand through her hair. His eyes began to droop and then when she cupped his cheeks, cradling his face in her hands, he smiled weakly as he fell in subconscious. "Bekah."

He slumped against Lydia and she blinked in confusion. Both she and Allison turned their eyes on Scott. "What is going on?" Allison asked, taking the words right out of Lydia's mouth.

"Let's get him to the nurse and call his dad," Scott said as he got up. "I'll tell you guys while we wait."

* * *

><p>He was back in the quarry. Why was he back here?<p>

Stiles looked around, noticing how it was bright out. The sun shined overhead and he frowned softly before he heard the crunching of the leaves. He turned and saw a girl standing there. She reminded him of Ms. Morell. Almond skin, dark hair that was more curled than straight, she was also small like Lydia. Her eyes were green, bright and luminous yet he could see a sadness there. Someone had hurt her, he realized.

He felt like he knew her, like something about her told her she was close to him. He wondered why. He had never met her before in his life. He look in the lavender tank top she wore and the dark blue jeans and dark denim jacket.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Are you the one who brought me here?"

"Uh," he paused. What was he going to say? He could always start with his name. Stiles cleared his throat. "I'm Stiles...and no I did not. I honestly don't even know how I got here."

"What do you remember?"

"Um..." he paused. "Having a panic attack."

She frowned, sympathy crossed her face. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm Bonnie by the way."

He nodded. Bonnie, it meant pretty. And she was pretty, beautiful even. Just as beautiful as Lydia. "So what brings you here?"

"I brought you both here," they turned to see a woman standing before them. She smiled softly.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked.

"Ayana," Stiles murmured though he thought he had simply thought it. The woman, Ayana, smiled at him before looking at Bonnie.

"I am in need of your assistance," she said to Bonnie. "I wouldn't have called if it was not true."

"The spirits," Bonnie said, suddenly sinking into herself.

"Are not involved," Ayana said. She looked at Stiles once again, sadness in her eyes. "This involves a great evil. One that is far more powerful than Esther and craftier to boot. You need to contact the Original Hybrid."

Bonnie frowned, "I don't know where he is."

"Your friend does," Ayana said. "I don't have much time left. I need you to go to Beacon Hills," she turned her attention on Stiles fully. "You'll need to have a talk with your guidance counselor again. She will help you from here. I can only give this message to you both."

"Marin? How is she going to help me?" Stiles asked.

"Ayana," Bonnie started. Stiles turned his attention on them but felt something pulling him away. He looked around, searching for the source and he barely managed a yelp when he was pulled roughly from the quarry. He called out for Bonnie, who had turned her head and rushed to help him. He found himself falling, but not before he could see a sinister smile staring at him.

* * *

><p>Stiles jolted away. He wanted to scream but nothing came out. He wrapped a hand around his throat and then found there were no scars. Just like last time, and all the times before.<p>

There were never any scars. He took a deep breath, recalling the newest part of his dream.

So Nik was alive, but he was some crazy werewolf-vampire hybrid. Elijah was as well and that surprised Stiles. He had not dreamt of Elijah since he was young. Were the others alive, he wondered.

Ayana was new as well, and Bonnie too. Although he was almost sure Bonnie was an actual person. Ayana felt like a spirit. A ghost of the past that he was sure knew the answers to his dreams.

"Stiles," he looked over to see his father staring at him.

"Hey," he greeted softly. "Sorry to scare you like that."

John shook his head and pulled his son into a hug. "Next time you decide to have a panic attack about your nightmares," his dad said sternly as pulled back to get a good look at his son. There were bags under his eyes, he was paler than usual and he could see what faded red marks from what he knew was Stiles scratching at his neck from the nightmares. John's eyes watered as he met his son's gaze, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Come to me okay?"

Stiles nodded. "I will dad."

* * *

><p>Bonnie's eyes snapped open and she shot up into a sitting position. From her bedside, she could make out Tyler's frame as he walked over to her and handed her a drink of water. She took it, swallowed the liquid and then took a rigid breath. The other occupant in the room did not even move, simply kept their eyes trained on<p>

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "Can you get Caroline on the phone?" she asked, keeping her eyes trained on the other person in the room. Tyler shared a glance with their third party and then nodded to Bonnie. He walked out the room, knowing that she wanted some time alone with him. He dialed Caroline's number as he walked down the stairs. The call went to voice mail so he left a message telling her to get his house.

Back in the room, Kol pushed off the wall, keeping his eyes trained on Bonnie's. "What do you want to talk about darling?"

"Ayana," she said. Kol nodded and sat down next to her, waiting for her to continue. "She said you had a brother, one who died when you were all human."

He nodded again, his mind flashing back to the morning Niklaus came to their home, crying over their little brother's corpse. Henrik had sacrificed himself for his brother. Nik had said time and time again that it was supposed to be him. Henrik had pushed him out of the way.

Their family had suffered greatly that night.

Henrik, their innocent younger brother, had died at the hands of the beasts that tormented their village. He took a shaky breath, "Was that what she summoned you for?"

"No," she said. "There was a boy there. His name was Stiles, but when I looked at him it was like looking at a younger version of you."

Kol arched an eyebrow, "Me?"

She nodded. "That's why I am hoping Caroline will answer. We need Nik."

Kol frowned. He had not seen his brother since his faked death. He still was thankful Jeremy had been on his and Bonnie's side when they came up with the plan. Although he had been greatly saddened by the young hunter's death. He had warned Elena that the consequences would be dire. He could sympathize with the former doppelganger simply because he understood what it meant to lose a loved one.

"What does Nik have to do with this Stiles boy?" Kol asked. Bonnie sighed and rested her head against his shoulder.

"He's important to Nik," Bonnie said. Kol frowned softly. That was one thing he had not liked about the bond his brother shared with Bonnie. The bond a pack shared. Shortly after Bonnie placed Klaus's soul in Tyler's body, something had changed. His brother saw her and the Lockwood by as a pack. The charade the trio put up was award winning in Kol's book, especially when he awoke from his "death" to find Bonnie and Tyler listening to Klaus like two Betas.

Bonnie sensed her lover's distress. "Stop that," she said and cupped his cheeks. "Klaus and I do share a bond, as do I and Tyler. But I am not in love with any of them in the way I love you. Klaus is my Alpha, and like a brother to me. Tyler is the same way. Neither of them will ever grace my bed or my heart the way you do."

He smiled softly. "I'm sorry darling," he muttered.

"You're aware your jealousy is cute right?" she asked. He snorted. Tyler came into the room a second later and the lovers stared at him.

"Care's on her way," he said. "Hopefully she can tell us where he is."

It wasn't like Nik to just up and leave without telling them. So the shock of finding the manor empty had been a shock to them. Bonnie had not even gotten a chance to talk to him during her graduation.

"I hope so," Bonnie said.

She shut her eyes, remember running after Stiles and stopping short when a man with bandages stood in his place, a sinister grin on his face before he brought his finger to his lips, shushing her and Ayana and disappearing in a huff of smoke.

She had felt dread settle in her stomach before Ayana warned her to keep a close eye on Stiles, with Nik in tow. Something was coming and Stiles was in danger, everything he loved ones were in danger. She also informed him that she would find a friend there to help.

She only hoped it would be enough to get Klaus to follow.


	3. To Beacon Hills

**In the Blood **

With the looming threat of dark forces planning to overcome Beacon Hills, Marin Morell, whose real name is Emily Bennett, makes a choice to bring not only her descendants Lucy and Bonnie but risks seeing her mate, Niklaus Mikaelson after a hundred and sixty-four years. Meanwhile Stiles begins having nightmares again of a life he might have had long ago. Can Lydia, Scott and Derek help him? Post season 4 of Vampire Diaries with a AU content, after 3A of Teen Wolf.

* * *

><p>III.<p>

To Beacon Hills

* * *

><p>Marin sat at her desk, her eyes roaming over the worn, yellowing pages of her grimoire. It had been far too long since she had even touched it. Centuries really. Ever since she had left her old life behind, she had not touched the craft. She had only read up on it. The only spells she had ever used were to help Bonnie and on occasion to help Lucy. But other than that, everyone in old life thought she was dead.<p>

And that was how she wanted it to stay.

Dead to the spirits and to her family, as well as the man she had been running from.

If he was still alive, she thought to herself. She wouldn't be surprised with Mikael had met his demise some centuries back. She shook her head. Taking down Mikael would be a mission. A suicidal one, but a mission nonetheless. She often wondered, had he ever caught a glimpse of his children, of his son Henrik in this modern world, would he still a crazed vampire hunter hellbent on killing his family? She wondered if Esther was roaming the land of the living. Possibly not.

He would probably turn the boy and corrupt him into helping him kill his siblings.

She could only pray he had died. Mikael was a very prideful man; in both his human and undead lives. Image was everything to him.

"Wow you look like you're about to pop a few brain cells there," she looked up from her grimoire at the sight of Braeden smiling at her. The younger woman took a seat in the chair in front of Marin's desk and crossed her arms over her chest. "So what's with the look?"

"I was thinking," the older woman said frowning when Braeden snorted at her answer. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Well," Breaden began with a shrug. "You're not one to just think Marin. Something has to be bothering you and the look you have on your face tells me that you've got something serious on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?"

Marin just sighed. "It had to do with Klaus."

Braeden nodded. "Alright, so it had to do with your old flame."

Marin blinked and then leaned back in her seat. "Brae, what do you know of a wolf's connection to a wolf?"

"Well as far as I know, they are connected through nature. They both serve it and try to keep the balance or whatever it is you are always spurting out," the young warrior said as she recalled all the lessons she had dozed off on. "Why?"

"Wolves and witches share a much more powerful bond than that," Marin said as she closed her grimoire and folded her hands on top of the cover. She could feel the power just licking at the surface of her palms. "For example, you and Isaac are friends correct?"

Braeden smiled softly at the mention of her friend. "Yes we are, but I'm not a witch. Hell I'm hardly a druid," she explained.

"You're magical," Marin said. "As I was saying, wolves and witches have a connection. It can manifest into anything; from devotion to friendship or if the connection that strong, it could turn into love. You and Isaac are friends, you saved his life and he and his wolf connect with you. It's the same thing with Bonnie and Tyler or Klaus and I. We're all connected in some way."

Braden titled her head to the side. "You're mated to him." she said not even trying to beat around the bush. "You and Klaus I mean."

"I never said that."

"Your eyes are telling me another story," Braeden said and sat up. "Emily I'm not an idiot. I've known you since I was in diapers. You raised me, so you don't think I never saw how you got sad turning a full moon or how every time we heard a wolf howl, your eyes would get all misty and you'd want to cry. You guys are mates, it would explain why you never tried to date when I was young. You don't want to be unfaithful to him."

Marin shook her head. "When did you get so smart?"

"I always was," she smirked.

* * *

><p>New Orleans. Of all the places Klaus could set up shop to run a vampire colony, he decided to do it in New Orleans. Kol wasn't sure if his brother was idiot or he was just that power hungry. He was just going to go with he was both. It would do his mind some good as he, Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie walked the streets of the city. Caroline tagged along because she wanted to make sure Bonnie was okay and because she didn't trust Kol at all. She wasn't happy to learn that he was alive or that he and Bonnie were together but the blonde would just have to get used to it.<p>

"We're not going to find him that easy," Caroline said. "I mean who is going to just up and tell us where Klaus is."

Bonnie stopped in front of a bar, Tyler's head snapping in the same direction and they shared a glance before Bonnie took a step inside. "We don't have to look far," Tyler said to the other two supernaturals. They followed Bonnie inside and found Klaus at the bar. He was conversing with an attractive black man who they all knew was a vampire. Kol knew who he was instantly and he walked up to Bonnie, wrapping an arm around her waist.

She smiled and the four walked towards him.

"Nik," Bonnie called and the blonde man paused mid sentence. His eyes turned to the group of four. He saw his brother, whom he had seen being set ablaze from the stake in his heart, he was his two Betas, one of whom brought back his brother and he saw Caroline, a woman he thought could distract him from the constant ache for his deceased mate.

"Bonnie," he said rising from his seat. "Tyler."

The two Betas smiled and he walked over, closing the space between them and the three embraced. Once they separated, Nik continued. "What are you all doing here?"

"We came looking for you."

"Did you miss us Nik?" Kol asked walking up to the trio. The hybrid took his brother into his arms, hugging him tight. He had not been there when Kol was resurrected. He had heard of it and had thanked Bonnie shortly after she had done it.

"I missed you all," he whispered into his brother's clothing. "And don't take this the wrong way, I'm happy to see you all, but what are you doing here?"

Bonnie nodded, getting right to business. "We need you to come with us to California."

He frowned. "And why would I leave this city?"

Tyler frowned. "Well for one, we need you. We're two Betas without their Alpha. There is only so much that _we_ can do without you."

Klaus frowned. "Then you both can come live here with me."

"I don't think it will be that simple Nik," Kol said. "They have lives back in Mystic Falls."

Caroline bit her lip. "Come on Klaus, it can't be that hard to just come with us."

Klaus shook his head. "I can be king here," he said throwing out his arms. "I can do whatever I want. Why could possibly be in California for me?"

"Emily," Bonnie said. She watched his form still. "Emily is there."

"She died," Klaus said.

"No she didn't," Bonnie said stepping towards him. "She's there Nik."

Kol looked between his lover and his brother. He could see the friendship there. The caring and understanding they shared. Klaus looked at her, "How can you be so certain?"

"Ayanna wouldn't lie to you."

He sighed. "I'll come, but only to see if this is true."

Bonnie nodded. "Alright."


	4. Why not Follow?

**In the Blood **

With the looming threat of dark forces planning to overcome Beacon Hills, Marin Morell, whose real name is Emily Bennett, makes a choice to bring not only her descendants Lucy and Bonnie but risks seeing her mate, Niklaus Mikaelson after a hundred and sixty-four years. Meanwhile Stiles begins having nightmares again of a life he might have had long ago. Can Lydia, Scott and Derek help him? Post season 4 of Vampire Diaries with a AU content, after 3A of Teen Wolf.

* * *

><p>IV.<p>

Why not Follow?

* * *

><p>The nightmares were getting worse. The pain was getting worse. He hadn't slept properly in days and he had no idea what to do. He was getting paler, he hasn't eaten in days and now Stiles was pretty sure he was full on crazy if he was sitting Derek Hale's loft talking to sourwolf himself. The older male had been staring at Stiles like he had grown a second head for some time now. But then again, when had Derek ever not looked at Stiles like he was crazy or just plain annoying? Peter was watching the two of them like the creeper he was, his blue eyes filled with interest.<p>

"Well what do we have here?" he asked as he walked off the final steps of the staircase. "Little Stiles has graced us with his presence. What can we help you with today?"

"I'm here to talk to Derek," he said to the omega before turning his eyes on Derek once more. "I need you to do something for me."

"Stiles," Derek said with a sigh. "I'm not sure what it is you want, but you can go to Scott for that."

"I can't," Stiles said. Scott would just worry and then hover over him. "I need you."

Peter snorted. "Confess your undying love for each other somewhere else."

"Peter," Derek snapped, never taking his eyes off of Stiles. He saw how pale he looked. The shadows under his eyes told him that he hadn't been sleeping well and his scent was a cocktail of stress, fear and anxiety. Stiles looked like he was dying. "What do you need me to do?"

Stiles looked at him with a small smile, "Isaac told me about how you had gotten into his memories before. Well Peter can," he looked at the creeper and then back to Derek. "I need you to do it for me. I can't keep going to bed and reliving those nightmares all over again."

"Aw," Peter cooed. "Is little Stiles afraid of some night terrors?"

"Yeah I am," Stiles snapped in his direction. "How the fuck would you feel, Peter, if you have been having the same dream since you were five years old? The same dream over and over again where your throat's being clawed out of you by werewolves because you decided to play the hero?"

Derek's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

Stiles turned to look at him, his shoulders slouched and his head hung in defeat. This wasn't the Stiles who has stood up to him. This wasn't the Stiles who had declined the werewolf bite, even though he wanted it so badly. This was a broken child who wanted to be fixed.

And the first step to that was to dive into his mind and see where it lead them. Peter stepped forward extending his claws. He smiled wickedly, "Well what are we waiting for?"

* * *

><p>Elena frowned as her third phone call to Bonnie went to voicemail. She had tried Caroline earlier but had been unable to reach the blonde as well. What was going on? Both of her friends were ignoring her and she didn't like that.<p>

"Well, did she answer?" Stefan asked, drawing her attention from her thoughts. The former Ripper was staring at her with concern. Caroline he had considered a dear friend to him and Bonnie, while they were on very shaky ground with what had happened to her mother, he did care for as well. When he had gone to Caroline's house to inform them of their latest problem with Silas, who was apparently walking around masquerading as anyone he could find while trying to find Bonnie, he had been met with her mother who informed him that Bonnie and Caroline had left a day before for god knows where.

She had informed him that Tyler was with them but that was about it.

"No," Elena said with a sigh. "I'm not sure why neither of them are answering their phones."

"Why don't be follow them and find out?" Damon asked as he came into the room.

"And how do you know where they are?" Elena frowned.

"Because I just happened to be talking to Liz the night Blondie flew out the door, muttering about going to see Klaus."

"They're with Klaus?" Stefan and Elena chorused.

"Yup," Damon said, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. "Hell I don't even know why they're with Klaus, but I bet he'll be really nice enough to tell us why they were there if we say Caroline's life could be in danger. You know what with Silas masquerading as everyone else."

"Okay," Stefan said and stood up. "I'll go. You and Elena can stay here."

"And miss out on the roadtrip?" Damon asked.

"Elena needs you Damon." Stefan said, although he sounded like a broken record. "I'll bring them back."

"Fine, fine," Damon said with a sigh. Anything to give him more time with Elena. "But just hurry back."

Stefan nodded. After packing a bag and heading towards the garage, he grabbed a set of keys and turned on the ignition before smirking. "Such fools," he mused, zooming out of the garage and heading towards the nearest route to New Orleans. "I'm coming for you, Bonnie. You can't hide from me forever." Silas said, tightening his grip on the stirring wheel.


	5. My Brother

**In the Blood **

With the looming threat of dark forces planning to overcome Beacon Hills, Marin Morell, whose real name is Emily Bennett, makes a choice to bring not only her descendants Lucy and Bonnie but risks seeing her mate, Niklaus Mikaelson after a hundred and sixty-four years. Meanwhile Stiles begins having nightmares again of a life he might have had long ago. Can Lydia, Scott and Derek help him? Post season 4 of Vampire Diaries with a AU content, after 3A of Teen Wolf.

* * *

><p>V.<p>

My Brother

* * *

><p>Scott awoke to the buzzing of his cell phone. He groaned and glanced over at the clock. It was past midnight and he didn't know why anyone would be calling him at this time of night. He turned towards his phone and noticed the I.D. said it was Stiles. He sat up and answered the call.<p>

"Stiles, what up?" he asked his voice raspy from sleep.

"Scott," Stiles said into the phone. Sleep's hold washed away from the werewolf at the sound of his voice. Stiles sounded afraid, very afraid of something. "Scott their coming for me."

"Who are?" Scott asked and moved to get out of his bed. "Who is coming for you Stiles?"

Stiles said nothing for the longest time. Scott was out his room door, dressed in a hoodie, sneakers and his phone attached to his ear. As he passed his mom's door, his worry for his best friend rose. "Stiles!" he cried into the phone.

"Scott?"

He turned around to see his mom and Isaac looking at him, concerned. Isaac's expression told him he had heard some of the conversation that woke up his Alpha. Melissa on the other hand was worried as to why her son was dressed to sneak out. "What's going on Scott?"

"Scott," he heard Stiles's voice again. "The wolves."

Scott instantly knew what was going on. "Stiles, you're just having a nightmare. They aren't real okay?"

"They are."

"No they are not. Look, I'm coming over right now to see you," Scott told him and hung up.

A loud knock alerted the three. "Scott!" John Stilinski cried. "Scott open up!"

Melissa rushed past her son and went down the stairs, opening the door. "John, what's wrong?"

"It's Stiles," his father told her. "I've been checking up on him since he's been having nightmares and when I went to check on him tonight, he wasn't in his room. I figured he'd be here."

"He isn't," Melissa called. From the stairs, both Isaac and Scott listened. The beta turned to his leader, pulling out his cell phone.

"I'll call the pack," he told him. Scott nodded, too consumed by guilt to even answer.

"Isaac," he called as his friend went to his room to change. "Call Allison and Chris as well. And Braeden is welcome to look for him too."

Isaac nodded. "Got it."

* * *

><p>Bonnie awoke with a start. The spirits of the witches were whispering in her ear, telling her to hurry or he would be in trouble. Beside her, Caroline stirred as she felt the bed move. She could hear the voices growing. Go to his house and you will find the wailing woman. Find the wailing woman they cried.<p>

Wailing woman?

Bonnie walked over to her bag, grabbing clothes and headed for the bathroom. Caroline sat up once the door closed and she heard the sound of Bonnie undressing. She glanced over at the other side of the room, seeing that Tyler had gotten up and so had Kol. She still wasn't sure why those two were so close to Bonnie now but she wasn't going to ask. Klaus was out of the hotel room, probably down at the hotel bar. Tyler was putting on his shirt and some pants. He reached for his shoes and Kol was doing the exact same thing.

"Get dressed Care," her ex called to her. She said nothing and did as she was told.

Bonnie opened the door a few moments later, dressed a pair of black leggings, boots, a grey cami and a jacket that looked like it belonged to Kol. "Tyler," she called to the hybrid. "You, Caroline and Kol start looking around for a boy named Stiles. I'm going to find Klaus."

"Where?" asked the hybrid.

"The forest is the best place to check. I'll let you know when we're heading that way."

"Got it." Tyler told her.

Bonnie turned towards the door and with a fleeting look to Kol, she left the room.

When she made her way down to the bar, she found Klaus nursing a glass of scotch. She said nothing as she made her way over to him. "Bonnie," he greeted and finished his cup. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"We need to go," she told him. "I'm looking for a wailing woman."

Klaus turned to her. "A banshee?"

"Is that what it is?"

"Yes," he told her and then slapped a bill on the table. Bonnie didn't have to look to know it was a fifty. "Come along love."

* * *

><p>Lydia and Adien made their way to Stiles's house. John had given them a spare key so they could figure out what was going on with Stiles. Granted, the redhead did not like how the guy she was having sex withhad feelings for was constantly trash talking Stiles. The boy had done so much for her, even when she treated him like crap, and she was going to do the same.

They found his room, and the board with the cluster of red strings.

"Well this is a whole lot of crazy," Adien muttered and then walked into the room. Lydia moved to follow when a fury of voices whispered into her ear.

_"Wait for her,_" they called. _"Wait for the nature user." _

Lydia frowned. Nature user?

"Lydia?" she turned towards Adien. "You okay there?"

"I'm okay," she lied.

"Well that's a pretty bad lie," came a new voice. She turned around, meeting the emerald gaze of a young woman. She was pretty petite with the body of a dancer, a heart shaped face and cupid's bow lips. Her hair was tumbled over her shoulders, slightly wavy and dark in color. "Because I can tell you're not."

Adien growled, his eyes flashing blue. "How did you get in here?"

"The front door," she answered bluntly. "Now can I please speak to her?"

"The hell you can!"

Emerald eyes narrowed and Adien frowned before his head started to hurt and he grabbed it as a sharp pain came over him before it felt like his brain cells were exploding. Lydia stared in shock before she looked at the newcomer. "Stop it, I'll come with you."

"I'm not kidnapping you," she said. "Actually what I wanted to tell you was that I am on your side."

"What?"

"Stiles is missing correct?"she asked. "I want to help you find him."

Lydia frowned. "How do you know Stiles?"

The girl smiled weakly. "We've met before, in a dream."

Lydia's frown deepened. Call her a skeptic or just plain protective, but she was not about to allow some girl to just help her find Stiles. And who met people in a dream? She shut her eyes, answering her own question. You did, you met Peter. You helped resurrect that creepy zombie wolf. But what did this girl want with Stiles?

"What do you want with him?" she asked.

"The spirits haven't really given me much to go on them," answered the girl. Her phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello? You know I'm still inside. You have enhanced senses and you can't tune your ears in to listen to our conversation?"

Lydia watched as she frowned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Nik, we don't have time to bicker. This boy is..." she pulled her cell phone away to see another call coming in. Lydia felt her own phone vibrate a few seconds later. It was a text from Allison. "I have to take this, it's Caroline."

Lydia opened her messages. _Scott thinks he's in the forest. _

"Caroline, what have you found?" asked the girl. Lydia looked up to see shock cross her face. "We'll be there soon."

"What happened?" Lydia asked once she hung up.

"Stiles is in the forest. How deep, we don't know," said the girl. She smiled towards Lydia. "I'm Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett," she introduced herself, holding out her hand.

"Lydia Martin." She took hold of her hand and the two felt a sudden rush go through them.

_Found her! Found her! The wailing woman! The nature user! The proclaimer of death and the guardian of life. Bring him back, you must! Bring him back!_ The voices cried in their heads. Bonnie let go of Lydia's hand as she saw a man, dirtied, climbing out a makeshift grave. Lydia's mouth fell open and a shrill scream escaped her as she saw hit with various images of deaths. An elderly woman. Bonnie's multiple deaths. A young man with puppy dog brown eyes and a man who had a piece of a stake in his chest, running around a living room ablaze as Bonnie was running towards him, tears in her eyes.

_"No!"_ she cried out, a heartbroken sob escaping her as she saw an image that would scar her forever, just as bad as Jackson dying in front of her. She saw Stiles, or rather she saw Stiles when he was ten years old, with slightly longer hair, shoving a man out of the way. Blue eyes met brown as a large feral beast came out of nowhere and slashed his claws across Stiles neck before several other beasts joined in, mauling the boy as he screamed. Her scream grew in pitch as Stiles took his last breath.

"Lydia, stop!" Aiden cried out, his ears close to bleeding. He looked over at the girl who had held Lydia's hand. She wasn't affected by her screams. Why wasn't she? Her green eyes were glazed over before she took hold of Lydia's face. Her wailing ceased almost instantly. Lydia held onto the girl, tears in her eyes.

They needed to find Stiles. She knew he was close. She could feel him, feeling close to the thing they had worked so hard to keep at bay.

"He's at the nemeton," she whispered.

Aiden grabbed his phone and texted Scott.

* * *

><p>Outside the Stilinski home, Klaus arose from his knees. His head was still ringing from the wail he had heard. He never noticed the clicking of heels or noticed the smell in the air until he turned with a frustrated growl. His body stilled as he met the brown eyes of the girl he had not seen in years.<p>

"Hello Nik," said Marin Morell. "It's been a while."

"A century and a quarter," answered the hybrid.

"Nik!" came Bonnie's voice as she and a redheaded girl came rushing out the house. A young man was right behind them. Bonnie stilled as she came across the scene.

"Ms. Morell?" asked a confused Lydia. Adien growled.

"You," he snarled and made a charge for her. Klaus was faster, grabbing the boy by his throat and snarling. Aiden felt a sudden terror enter him when he saw those golden eyes, black spider like webs crawling from his eyelids while fangs were elongated and showing him he wouldn't hesitate to end him.

"Touch her and you die."

"Nik," both Bennett women said.

"Stiles is near something called the Nemeton," Bonnie said.

Marin sighed. "This isn't good." She hoped Braeden got there before Stiles did.

"What is it?" asked Klaus.

"Something terrible," answered Marin. "We need to hurry."

"Why should I trust you?" Klaus asked. He dropped Aiden as he stepped closer to his mate. "You left, faked your death."

"I needed to," Marin said sadly. "I feel what you feel Nik. That ache in your chest, like something's missing? I have felt that for years. It was all I felt while I laid in a coffin for over a hundred and twenty five years. I know," she said with finality.

"You think words will be all I need to trust you?"

"You won't trust me, your mate, but you will trust the word of your Beta," said Marin as she looked at Bonnie. "That boy is what will help bring your family back together and erase your guilt."

Bonnie stilled. "Stiles," she whispered.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Klaus snapped and turned to his Beta.

"He's the one think you could never save," said Marin.

"I'm going to ask again and one of you had better give me an answer! Bonnie," Klaus said looking at Bonnie and then at a stoic Marin. "Emily, I'm to ask again. What the hell is a Stiles?"

"Your brother," said Marin.

"I never has a brother named Stiles." Klaus snapped.

A motorcycle vroomed with life, a sleek black bike leading a black Jeep towards the Stilinski house. Lydia let out a shaky breath as the bike stopped and so did the car. The rider removed their helmet. Braeden shook her hair free and then smiled. "Hey Emily," she said to Marin and nodded towards Bonnie. "Another Bennett, sweet!"

"Brae," Marin said, her voice full worry.

"He's fine," she told her. "McCall found him just before he got close enough. Agent McCall I mean, not Scott."

The Jeep door opened and Lydia ran over to the car. "Stiles!" she cried and stilled when someone came out, carrying a sleeping Stiles.

"Where do you want him?" Jackson Whittemon asked as he nodded down to his sleeping former classmate.

"The couch is fine," said Marin. Klaus and the others watched as Jackson took the boy and went into the house. "And to answer your question Niklaus. You did have a brother. Only when you knew him, he wasn't Stiles Stilinski. He was Henrik Mikaelson."

The hybrid stilled and turned his entire body toward Bonnie. Emily had to be lying. Henrik was dead. Slain by the wolves that hunted their villages centuries ago. His Beta nodded her head. "She isn't lying, Nik. That boy is your brother, reincarnated."

Klaus moved towards the house but Bonnie blocked him. "Not yet," she told him. "Let his packmates see him first."

"Packmates?" he asked.

"Stiles!" cried a new voice. He watched as a young man threw down his helmet on the pavement and rushed into the house.

"Scott," said Marin. He stopped at the sound of his voice. "Go easy on him, he'll be unaware of where he is, or even if he's still Stiles."

"He's my best friend," said Scott. "My brother. He'll always be Stiles."

He rushed into the house with those words hanging in the air, Lydia right on his tail.


	6. We All Have One

**In the Blood **

With the looming threat of dark forces planning to overcome Beacon Hills, Marin Morell, whose real name is Emily Bennett, makes a choice to bring not only her descendants Lucy and Bonnie but risks seeing her mate, Niklaus Mikaelson after a hundred and sixty-four years. Meanwhile Stiles begins having nightmares again of a life he might have had long ago. Can Lydia, Scott and Derek help him? Post season 4 of Vampire Diaries with a AU content, after 3A of Teen Wolf.

Almost forgot, Boyd and Erica never left so neither of them died.

* * *

><p>VI.<p>

We All Have One

* * *

><p>He was walking around a hallway. He knew that was what they were called. The lockers were closed, the moonlight creating shadows that came across his face. Henrik turned his head towards the end of the hallway. What was he looking for? Why was he here? He had been in a forest before this with a man with a bandaged face, grinning at him. He had started running the moment he saw those razor sharp teeth. He had never seen him before, but his entire form was telling him to run. To run in protect his mind, protect his new life and identity.<p>

Stiles was the primary side of him. Henrik himself would fade away in time, well his existence at least. The memories would stay, but part of his soul would always be there with Stiles. He smiled softly as he continued walking.

When Stiles was five, Henrik had woken up from whatever catatonic state he was in. He had started remembering the night he died over and over again and that had caused the younger boy to have nightmares. Although the treatments that they went through had been able to keep the memories and Henrik's own essence away for years, he was still there. It was the little things. He had caused Stiles to get more into the lore of various mystical creatures once Scott McCall had been bitten. He saw the bond between them, the brotherly bond they shared and it was just as strong as his and Nik's had been.

The rest of the pack reminded him of his family as well.

In Jackson, he saw a bit of Kol; cocky and playful. In Isaac, he saw the shy side of Kol, the sarcastic side of him. With Boyd he saw Elijah, quiet, the moral one of the group. Erica he saw his sister, but he also saw Rebekah in Lydia. Both were beautiful, warm and compassionate. He had a strong urge to protect Lydia. He loved her, not as much as Stiles did. Stiles had an adult type of love for her; he was willing to give up his chances of love for the redhead as long as she was happy.

In the Hales, he saw various things.

Peter was not to be trusted. He reminded him of his father-power hungry and in need to have control. He also saw a bit of his mother in him as well. A need to always be right and some form of balance.

Cora was like Bekah as well. Stubborn and headstrong but there was nothing else aside from that.

As for Derek, he saw someone who would always protect Stiles. A friend, a confidante, and more important, he saw a lover. The two were so blind to the bond between them. The love they shared would only grow and Henrik wanted to be around long enough to see that. And to help Stiles unlock his own potential.

Bonnie and Lydia could only do so much.

They would be able to help Stiles access his own power but also some of Henrik's.

The young man sighed and walked towards the doors leaning to the pool. Flashes came to him of the night Stiles and Derek were trapped in the pool. He had almost resurfaced to save them when Stiles had done it himself. He had to give it to his primary side. The boy was strong and he was very much the glue that held the pack together.

Erica, Isaac and Boyd clung to him, Jackson would do the same once he rejoined the pack. Allison and Lydia were his friends and they were protect him. Scott was his brother in all but blood. There was no way he wasn't going to be apart of his best friend's life.

The door to the lacrosse field opened and he stepped out onto it. He frowned at what he found sitting there.

Hunched over the bleachers, head buried in between his legs was Stiles. He walked closer towards him and he head him muttering to himself.

"We all have one, but we don't lose it. We all have one but he don't lose it."

Frowning, Henrik stepped closer. "Stiles?" he called. Frightened brown eyes looked up at him.

"How?" he asked.

Henrik suddenly knew how this looked to the boy. Another Stiles, dressed in the same hoodie, wrinkled band tee, jeans and sneakers with dark circles under his eyes and bed hair, stood in front of him. The only difference between them was the accent Henrik retained from his time in the New World all those years ago.

"How did..." Stiles moved back, fear in his eyes.

"Stiles, it's okay. I'm.." he paused. How could he phrase it?

"Why do you look like me?" asked Stiles.

"Because I am you." Henrik answered, his eyes soft with understanding. "You and I are one and the same."

"And so is he," Stiles said looking over Henrik's shoulder. A dark chuckle sent a chill down Henrik's spine. He moved to turn around and stilled. A second Stiles stood there, the same facial expression on his face; one of shock. But it soon morphed into a sinister smile.

"We can't all be in control," said the third.

"Who are you?" Henrik asked.

"The void," spoke the third as he stepped forward. "The dark one, the one who will have so much fun messing with their heads."

"Don't."

"Why?" he titled his head to the side, curious. "Is is because of Nik? Oh yes, I know all about our siblings. I've always known. Ever since Stiles over there started remembering. The Nemeton was kind enough to let me out and seep into his skin. He has such a good balance. Strife, loneliness, chaos. It's delicious."

"You touch him..."

"There won't be a need for that. I'll be in control for as long as I can. Playing Stiles is easy," grinned the third. "Oh and before I forget, I am the Nogistune."

Henrik rushed for him and then gasped when he and Stiles were suddenly placed in a class room. The door slammed shut and the bolt locking was one that echoed in his mind. He rushed for the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. The young witch growled and tried again.

"No!" he cried after a few more tries.

They were trapped.

* * *

><p>His eyes opened and he looked over at the pack members. Scott was speaking in hushed tones with Jackson and Lydia. Allison, Boyd, Isaac and Melissa were sitting in chairs. The first to notice he was awake was John. The Sheriff made his way over the boy and hugged him, not carrying about the others, never noticing the small smile on the boy's face wasn't from relief or happiness to see his father.<p>

The Nogitsune smiled. "I'm fine dad," he told him. John smiled in relief.

"I'm glad."

This was going to be too easy.


End file.
